


Shopping spree

by graveltotempo



Category: Percy Jackson RPG, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, Nico has horrible taste in clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muse B’s sense of style is HORRENDOUS, so Muse A takes them shopping and gets overly excited and Muse B thinks it’s the cutest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping spree

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly dont even know

“A job interview?” asked Percy, looking at his boyfriend. Nico nodded. “I amnot sure what to wear, though. I was thinking about my usual black jeans and…” Percy shuddered. “Please, Neeks. Please.”

Nico looked at his boyfriend, annoyed. “What are you trying to say, Perseus?” _I am trying to say that you have the most horrible taste in clothing, that’s what I am saying._ Thought Percy, but knew better than saying it out loud. He smiled at Nico. “Let me help you.” He said, smiling brightly. Nico shrugged, but Percy could see he was relieved. 

He opened Nico’s closet and smiled. His smile faltered, as he watched the bunch of black monochromatic clothes stacked in it. He close the closet. “We are going on a shopping spree!” decided Percy. Nico rolled his eyes. “I don’t have money.” He said. Percy took his car keys and his coat on. “I’m paying. Consider it a birthday present.” He said. Nico put his jacket on, as he smirked at the other boy. “My birthday is in 8 months.” Percy scoffed. “An non birthday gift, then. Now move, annoying boyfriend with no sense of style.” Nico followed him, arching an eyebrow. “Excuse me, who did you call annoying boyfriend?” he asked, as he got on Percy’s car. The older boy just chuckled, as he drove away towards the mall.

“Yes!” cried Percy, in delight. He wiped some tears from his eyes, as Nico looked at himself dubiously in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, skinny ones, and a white shirt. It didn’t seem that much to him, but Percy was well beyond happy. “You look so grow up, Nico, so perfect, my baby, let me take a picture.” He said, taking out his phone. Nico frowned as the green-eyed boy shot some pictures of him. “And hurry up, the shoes now!” he shouted, hushing the other boy in the changing rooms.

Nico thought that maybe Percy was enjoying this a little too much. He felt like one of those Barbie that little girls love to dress up, and play with. Percy looked really pleased with himself, though, and was looking at him with those sea green eyes, and Nico could not really bring himself to say anything.

Until Percy forced him in the shoe store. And he saw who was working there. The blond boy smiled at them. “Nico! Percy! I am so happy to see you!” shouted Jason Grace.

Jason Grace was kind of Nico’s best fried. And he was a really nice boyfriend, since he was the one that got him and Percy together. But he was also really, really annoying.

Percy fist bumped him. “Man, nice to see you!” he said. “We are looking for some nice shoes for my babe. He has an interview.” He added, proudly. _Honestly_. Thought Nico, as he was being dragged by the two of them. Percy seemed as if he was the one who got the interview and not Nico. He was always so eager to help, it was unbelievable.

***

In the end, Percy and Jason managed to get him the perfect outfit for the interview. Not that the outfit really mattered, if you are being interviewed for a place at the local bookstore.

**Author's Note:**

> i still dont know


End file.
